ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Della Duck
(respected by) *Penumbra (reluctant friend) *Selene (friend) |enemies = *Lunaris (enemy of) * (hostile to) |first_appearance = *The Spear of Selene! (Flashbacks only) *The Shadow War! (Actual First Appearance) *Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken! (comic) |voiced_by = * Paget Brewsterhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paget_Brewster (US) |parents = Duck |siblings = *Donald Duck (twin brother) |children = *Huey "Jet" Duck (oldest son) *Dewey "Turbo" Duck (middle son) *Louie "Rebel" Duck (youngest son) |age = }} Della Duck is the twin sister of Donald Duck, the niece of Scrooge McDuck, and the mother of Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, and Louie Duck. Background The character was created by Carl Barks. Although she went through changes over the years with her name and relations to Donald, she officially was established as Della Duck, twin sister to Donald. Personality Despite the fact that she is missing in action, she is known as an adventurer and a spirited, daring and headstrong woman, who loves going on adventures with her family. In many early adventures, she has been shown to be smart and compassionate to help her family and others out of trouble. Although she is good-natured, Della is also mischievous. She is referred to as a prankster in The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! as it's shown she had a dark sense of humor. However, it has been implied, that her thrill-seeking attitude can blind her to the dangers and consequences of her actions, this apparent selfish impulsiveness is what led to her becoming lost in space, although in The Most Dangerous Game...Night!, Scrooge reveals that Della did in fact have the ability to read a situation and perceive all the possible outcomes, and in Last Christmas!, she was also shown to be far more family-oriented and less impulsive than previously implied. What young Donald perceived as thoughtless and reckless behavior on Della's part was actually a well thought out plan to bond with him while simultaneously attempting to get Scrooge the best Christmas gift ever. It was shown in Whatever Happened to Della Duck?!, that Della shares the traits of being as temperamental and impatient as her brother, but in contrast to Donald, Della speaks more clearly, she also demonstrates a similar musical inclination to Dewey, an enthusiasm for the Junior Woodchucks like Huey, and Louie's ability to read situations. Physical Appearance Della Duck is a white anthropomorphic duck with shoulder-length hair and swoop bangs. She has a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. She is known to wear a flight jacket, brown pants, a flight helmet, googles and a blue scarf. When she appears in the present day, her hair is longer, and part of her jacket had been torn, leaving her right arm bare save for bandages around her forearm. She has a prosthetic left leg, after her original leg was crushed by wreckage from the Spear of Selene's crash and she was forced to amputate it. After returning home to Earth, she got new clean clothing and cut her hair closer to its original style, though only slightly longer than shoulder-length. Abilities *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant': Della Duck has shown to be a competent hand-to-hand combatant. Her expertise in combat is demonstrated in Whatever Happened to Della Duck?! *'Genius-level intellect': Additionally, Della is pretty good at building machinery, as she built her own prosthetic leg and rebuilt the Spear of Selene. And Scrooge has stated in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! that Della was very good at figuring out short cut and calculating plans in there adventures. Though it's also shown that she isn't always the sharpest as she thought she could jump back to Earth from the moon. *'Swordsmanship':She has also proven to be skilled in a fight, as she has shown to be handy with a sword and other tools. *'Piloting': Della also has skills as a pilot, as it was shown that she flew planes and somewhat flew a rocket. Relationships Scrooge McDuck Scrooge is Della and Donald's uncle through their mother's side, they adventured together even in hardships, with her piloting skills acting as a big help in their adventures, Scrooge praised his niece more than his nephew Donald, they bonded more over their mutual love of adventure and discovery. When Della had the idea of exploring outer space, Scrooge decided to make the idea reality and built the rocket Della had been designing - the Spear of Selene. Scrooge originally intended for the spaceship to be a gift to Della in celebration of her triplets' births, but he realized too late that she took the rocket for herself, Scrooge tried to navigate her through a sudden cosmic storm as she was entering orbit, but his attempts unfortunately ended in failure and his communications with Della and the rocket were cut off. Desperate to get Della back from the depths of space, Scrooge spent an enormous chunk of his hard-earned fortune on search and rescue parties throughout space to find her. Despite his efforts, none were proven successful and eventually his Board of Directors shut down the program over worries that his desperate attempts to find Della would lead him and his companies to bankruptcy, Della's disappearance and his unsuccessful attempts at saving her took a toll on Scrooge, and his involvement in Della's disappearance into space caused Donald to leave and not contact him for more than 10 years. Della's failed "test run" of the ship not only caused Scrooge to lose her, but it also caused him to lose his spirit of adventure itself. After Della's return home, Scrooge is the first to welcome her home. Donald Duck Donald is Della's twin brother, years prior to the main series, they had been very close and were always together on adventures with their uncle Scrooge, with Donald being a transportation method for boats and Della for planes, in One Christmas, in their preteens, Donald decided he would rather spend Christmas alone in his room playing his guitar, leaving Della upset but eventually he apologized to her and spent Christmas together for the rest of the night, showing just how much they love and treasure each other. It is also revealed that Donald was the one who gifted Della a scarf for her on Christmas, something which Della still wears to this day. Later on, Della began designing plans of a spaceship for exploring outer space after realizing they had explored everywhere there was to on Earth, However, this put a spark in Donald and protested that the idea was too risky, especially with her eggs about to hatch, despite this, Della disregarded Donald's warnings and flew a spaceship Scrooge made for her (originally planning to be a surprise) for a test run in orbit, but unfortunately crashed on the moon. This event left a hold on Donald and Della's close relationship for more than 10 years, but Della still holds onto a photo of her and Donald with their uncle Scrooge and her newborn eggs. Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck Huey, Dewey and Louie are Della's children, she has yet to meet them all face-to-face in the present day, but saw them on the tv while stranded on the Moon within the Spear of Selene wreckage, Dewey has time traveled to the past and met her when she was about his age, and he learned that she wanted to spend Christmas with Donald and catch Santa for Scrooge, Della's recklessness action has affected her kids, by feeling left behind, that it caused Dewey to act out, by seeking her out even in danger like in The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!. It even got Louie to become afraid of adventures as shown in The Most Dangerous Game...Night!. They eventually meet for the first time in Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!, Dewey first mistook her for a robot and Louie once thought she was an illusion created by Magica de Spell. Initially, Della's intended names for her children were Jet, Turbo and Rebel. History ''Younger years'' In the episode Last Christmas, we were introduced to a young Della Duck who was trying to capture Santa Claus in the back of McDuck Manor. When one of her traps accidentally ended up capturing her brother Donald and future Dewey instead, she refused to cut them down from the rope until Donald apologized to her for staying in his room all day, rather than spending Christmas with her. Donald apologized and the two were brought back to the ground, where soon after the three of them ended up taking on a giant monster which had been tracking them down all night. Luckily they were able to defeat it, and decided to bring it to the front of McDuck Manor to get Scrooge to deal with it. Although Dewey had tried to keep it a secret, Della and Donald were already aware that he was from the future, claiming they were of the Duck Family and had already experienced at least 4 weirder things on Christmas. Dewey did try to tell his mother Della about the tragic events that were to come for her in the future, but both her and Donald kept Dewey's beak shut, worrying that what he was about to tell them may end up changing the future in a catastrophic way. They then went back into the McDuck Manor to get Scrooge, and during that time the future Scrooge had come back to pick up Dewey. Later that night, the brother and sister exchange gifts with Della gifting Donald an oversized Christmas sweater, something which Donald still wears every Christmas, and Donald gifting Della a brand new scarf, something which Della still wears to this day. Adventures with Scrooge In the past, she and her twin brother Donald had accompanied their uncle Scrooge McDuck on many dangerous adventures up until 10 years prior to Woo-oo!. Among these adventures were visiting the island of Ithaquack, where she was good friends with the goddess Selene. She also once fought the Beagle Boys at a bank and strung them up like yo-yos. At a younger age, Della also fought a rampaging robot being called the Gilded Man; She slipped inside the monster's inner structure and broke its vital parts before the robot collapsed. Its painful gasp seemingly meant someone wanted to recreate the Gilded Man to hunt down Della and her family. Having traversed the world, Della had hopes to make it possible for her sons (only eggs at the time) to be able to explore the stars. She designed a spaceship called the Spear of Selene, but was opposed in her aspirations by her brother Donald. Wanting to surprise Della, Scrooge had the Spear of Selene built, intending to give it to her after the boys were hatched. However, Della discovered its existence and took it for what Scrooge believed was a test flight into Earth's orbit. Unfortunately, she ran into a cosmic storm, and decided to continue flying as Scrooge communicated with her through radio and screen transmission. A bolt of lightning struck the ship and Della was supposedly lost in space while losing contact with Scrooge as well, but was later revealed to have crashed on the moon. As a result of Della's disappearance, Donald became the guardian of her three sons, and he and Scrooge were estranged for ten years. Life on the moon A day after the crash, Della had woken up, only to realize the predicament she was in with not just her ship crashing on the moon, but that she was running out of air with her helmet cracked. Luckily she was able to retrieve Gyro's Oxy-chew invention, which provided her with not just a source of food and water, but air itself. She also soon came to realize her left leg was stuck under a heavy type of machinery which fell on her during the crash. Seeing no other option, Della was forced to amputate her own leg in order to escape from being crushed by parts of the Spear of Selene slowly crumbling down above her. Afterward, she created a robotic prosthetic leg for herself from the parts of the ship. Two months after the crash, Della attempts to use the ship's transmitter to communicate with Earth and letting her family know that the storm caused most of the ship's systems to fail, but was able to activate a distress beacon in order to hopefully point anyone who could find her in the right direction. She also explains her current living style, but also attempts to draw out what her newborn sons would look like as she was unable to see them hatch. She leaves a message to them saying that it was only a temporary situation, and would be back before they even knew it. Her recording is then interrupted when a giant bug monster starts attacking her ship, but luckily survives. Nine months after the crash, Della begins to grow weary that no one has come to save her after the transmissions she sent out over the months. She reveals that she brought her junior woodchuck guidebook from when she was young, and planned to create ideas from the book for communicating back to earth. She then attempted to create messages from the scraps of the Spear Of Selene for someone to see it on earth, but ended in failure after the bug monster returned and destroyed her messages with its corrosive saliva. One year after the crash, Della makes an attempt to wish her sons a happy first-year birthday with gooey rubble on the moon shaped like a cake, and a flare as a candle. Soon after, Della spots one of Scrooge's ships looking on the moon for any traces of Della. Della attempts to get close to the rocket, but is blocked once again by the bug monster. Her attempts to have the ship notice her ends up in failure as her brawl with the monster gets covered in smoke, leading the pilot of the rocket ship to naively believe it was just a meteor strike on the surface of the moon and departs, leaving Della in tears. She then decides to create a new plan to fix the Spear of Selene itself, although her first few attempts fail. Six years after the crash, Della was successfully able to repair the Spear of Selene and attempts to finally launch it, but the launching sequence failed. Della soon realized that it was because Gyro invented the ship's engine to be powered by gold itself, which unfortunately had run dry. This leads Della to embark on a journey to find gold on the moon, believing that if there was any, she would find it. Ten years after the crash, Della believed she had searched every spot on the moon for gold, only to turn up with nothing, angering her and blaming Scrooge for not leaving any spare gold to use in case the engine ran out. After Della's Disappearance After discovering a portrait of Della adventuring alongside Scrooge and Donald at McDuck Manor, Dewey set out to find what had truly become of his mother, assisted by Webby Vanderquack. In "The Great Dime Chase!" the two discovered a note from Della to Scrooge, in which she apologized for taking the Spear of Selene. This was among various other records of Della that had been collected and stored in a secret area of the archives in Scrooge's Money Bin. In "The Spear of Selene!", Dewey and Webby cause the Sunchaser to crash-land on Ithaquack, believing the Spear to be an artifact associated with Selene. However, upon encountering Selene, they learn she had never heard of it. She did, however, allay Dewey's fears about Della's character. In "The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!", the triplets discovered a note left by Della for Donald in Castle McDuck. Eventually, Dewey admitted that he had been researching their mother to his brothers, and they resolved to solve the mystery together. In "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!", the boys and Webby attempted to piece together shredded documents from the time of Della's disappearance, which was around the time the triplets were born. Eventually Dewey confronted Scrooge, who admitted the circumstances behind Della's disappearance. Unfortunately, the shocked and angry triplets and their friends were quick to accuse Scrooge of recklessness,and refused to believe Scrooge's claims that he had done everything he could to try and find Della after she disappeared. Current State 10 years after the crash in "Whatever Happened to Della Duck?!" and prior to the events of The Shadow War, Della began to get frustrated after having been away from her family for so long, as well as chewing the same gum during that time and eventually leading her to break a tooth. However, she soon realized that the tooth itself was made out of pure gold, leading her to believe that the times uncle Scrooge took her to the dentist was to make sure she always had a little bit of gold on her at all times. This brings hope into Della once more after believing she can use that tooth as fuel for her rocket ship's engine, knowing that it runs on gold. Soon after, however, the bug monster returns and began taking apart Della's ship once more. Della attempted to flee from the monster after realizing it was after her gold tooth, but was knocked down and about to be killed until bolts of electricity was shot at the bug monster, causing it to flee. Della then met two aliens by the names of Penumbra and Lunaris who were of a race known as Moonlanders that were inhabited on the moon. They then move on to the undergrounds of the moon where the bug monster had also taken Della's ship with it. They eventually run into the bug monster and try to fight it off, only for the monster to spit acid onto Della's ship, seemingly to the point where it can no longer function. This infuriated Della, which lead her run in and fight the bug monster hands-on, only to be interrupted by the sounds of squealing coming from inside the ship. Della then came to understand that the squealing sounds was the bug monster's baby, and was only attacking them in order to find proper metal to feed her and her baby. This lead Della to willingly give her golden tooth to the mother, knowing that a mother would do anything for the sake of her kid. Even so, the baby was refusing the golden tooth their mother was trying to offer. Della then tried to cheer the baby up by singing a lullaby she used to sing to her boys before they hatched. The baby then cheered up and was able to eat the golden tooth, with Della also giving the mother and her baby the metal weapons Penumbra and Lunaris used to attack them, for extra nourishment. The mother and her baby then leave them peacefully, as them and Della wave goodbye to one another before moving deeper underground. Lunaris praised Della for staving off the Moon Mites with words. However, Della seemed to resign herself to her fate fearing she would never make it home. However, Lunaris offered her a home within the Moon, saying that even though she can't get back to her own home, she can create a new one where they stand. This brings Della to the discovery of an entire civilization of the Moonlander race, as they had kept themselves hidden on the moon using a hologram in order for no one on planet earth to bother them. This brings Della to be overcome with joy after realizing that their main resource on the planet is gold, giving her further hope that she can still be able to fix her ship again and return back to earth and her family. At the end of the "The Shadow War!", it is revealed Della managed to get a TV connection to see her sons for the first time when they appeared alongside Scrooge, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, and Launchpad on the news after their success on stopping Magica and her shadow army. In "Last Christmas!", Della is seen back on the moon looking at an old family photo she had kept with her ever since she crashed on the moon. She wished her family a Merry Christmas from afar, and hoped she would be seeing them again soon. The screen fades to black as Della is seen working on something from a station she had created for herself from the parts of The Spear of Selene. In "The Golden Spear!", for days, Della is bringing gold to the Spear of Selene and begins to weld it while almost falling asleep on the job. Lunaris gives her a place in Penumbra's home so Della can work on her rocket in the city. Remembering when she used to bunk with Donald back home, Della works on being friends with Penumbra who seems irked by her presence. While working, Della gains the help of other Moonlanders such as Gibbous and Zenith as she tells them of past adventures she had on Earth. While Della says the Earth and the Moon can be great together, Penumbra nearly takes a shot at her. Della also tells of the wonders of Earth that she hopes to venture on with her family back home. After Della tests the rocket to see if it functions, it does and Penumbra jealously says for her people to try and explore Earth with her. At first, Della feels it impossible as the ship is big enough for one crew. She then encourages the people to come to Earth with her. Della later promises she can protect the Moonlanders during their stay on Earth. Still furious, Penumbra decides to solemnly activate the emergency launch and tells Della to get home to her family in Duckburg. Lunaris assures that with the owner's manual, he can build more copies of the Spear of Selene for the Moonlanders to follow. Della makes it back home to Duckburg at top speed and arrives at the outer grounds of McDuck Manor, never noticing her rocket has been launched this time by Donald. In "Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!", Della finally arrives at McDuck Manor, but before entering to meet her family again; especially, her own sons, Della tries practicing first impressions. Just as Scrooge and the children are about to embark on a new treasure hunting adventure, they come face-to-face with a highly unexpected event in their path: Della Duck standing right at the front door, failing with the first impression again in front of everyone. Though shocked, Scrooge is amazed and overjoyed to have his long-lost niece back as he quickly embraces her in his arms after she says hello to her uncle. When Scrooge asks her about where she has been, she replies the Moon. Knowing he has already searched there, Scrooge points the fact to Della, who, in return, gets into an argument with her uncle about the dangers she faced including rebuilding her rocket with her tooth. Nevertheless, the two reconcile as Della states that she missed her uncle's alliterations until Scrooge discovers her robotic prosthetic leg replacing the one she lost in the crash. Though sad, Scrooge is impressed by her robot mechanic ingenuity. Then, Della finally enters the mansion to meet her boys face-to-face for the very first time. After Scrooge introduces the boys to their very own mother, Dewey becomes the first to embrace her. Having learned that her kids have different names, she appears slightly confused and disappointed that her brother, Donsld didn't use the names she had in mind for them: Jet, Turbo, and Rebel. Later, Huey approaches Della and asks her questions, which she answers without hesitation while impressing him with her own Junior Woodchuck knowledge. After Huey embraces his mother, Louie becomes skeptic and somewhat scared; thinking that this event could a trick, a curse from Magica, or a parallel universe until he finally learns to accept the truth and embrace his mother as well while bursting into tears. Then, all triplets come for a group hug, which makes Webby cry with joy. Later, Della enjoys a multiple line of home-cooked meals after only chewing on Oxy-Chew for so long. After finishing her meal, Della is surprised to find out that Mrs. Beakley is the new housekeeper now since Duckworth's passing despite the butler making a minor ghostly appearance. The triplets overwhelm Della with multiple questions while Webby introduces herself to her, but Scrooge suggests they let Della rest after such a hard venture. However, Della states that she can't rest when there is so much lost time to make up for her boys. After learning about Donald's "vacation", Della kneels before her boys and apologizes to them for all the past mistakes she had committed from getting into the rocket to missing their first steps and potty-training. She also asks for their forgiveness and acceptance when she tells them how she fought every day to make it back into family for ten years and how she intends to fight to be a part of their lives every day. The boys accept Della as their mother despite Louie's skepticism. Della vows to try the best she can to be the best mom her boys deserve to have starting tonight. So, Della begins baking cakes in a rather awkward way in order to make up for all the life achievements she missed in one night. After the boys minus Louie enjoy their cakes and their mother's puns, Della presents them with a firework cake loaded with fizzy rock, which was actually claimed unsafe to eat at some point. However, Dewey takes a bite but ends up sick in the stomach. After Della brings her sick but otherwise, happy son to bed, Della tries to make him feel better with a bedtime story. However, her choice of a story: The Princess and the Peacock proves to be a bit babyish, as pointed out by Louie since they are all grown-up now. Despite her sons' encouragements, Della decides to tell them a real adventure story starring her at their age and her battle against the android known as the Gilded Man at El Dorado, which she and her family stuffed in a garage. But the story proves to be a bit too scary for them when they find it hard to sleep afterwards. The next morning, after a decent haircut and complete make-over, Della wakes her sons up with one of her loud celebration horns. Della reveals she hid a few horns in a secret stash inside an armour away from Scrooge since he didn't want her to have them. Then, Della proceeds to teach them shield-surfing, which excites and amazes the boys. Because Dewey is still sick, Della prefers if he rests while Huey becomes the first one to learn despite not being able to hear very well from all the noise made by the horns. After an incident gone wrong, Della feels ashamed and embarrassed despite her sons defending her against Mrs. Beakley's judgement. Later, Della enters Donald's houseboat where she takes a glance at all of her sons' pictures, adding her own family photo with them. Della states that Donald did a good job raising the boys for her and that he really earned that vacation (with Donald having finallycrash-landed on the Moon). With Della back home, she decides to take over from here until she notices Launchpad in one of the pictures. When Launchpad comes in to introduce himself, Della gets upset after he tells her that he's a pilot too; naively thinking that Scrooge had replaced her since her disappearance. Upset, Della goes over to confront her uncle until she eavesdrop on a conversation in the dining room concerning her and her recent actions. Though glad that most of her sons defend her against all the results of her actions, she quickly becomes shocked when she learns that her son, Louie is terrified considering he's not used to having a mother despite being happy that she's back. However, Della becomes even more shocked and heartbroken when she partially hears Scrooge saying that she is not a mother up to a point where she runs away while bursting into tears. Depressed, in the garage, Della reminisces about the good times she had fighting monsters while complaining about the results of her actions, which have led to Dewey being sick, Huey injured, and Louie terrified including the obstacles she had to face to make it back home. When asking herself whom does she have to fight to be a part of this family, she accidentally reactivates the Gilded Man after kicking it in anger. Wanting revenge on Della and her family for defeating it years ago, the Gilded Man attempts to destroy her first. After temporarily subduing the robot, Della thinks that fighting it and saving her family will prove her worth and that she is a good mom to her kids until Scrooge angrily enters the scene. Della is upset when she can't find what she's looking for to defeat the robot while Scrooge distracts it until she unwittingly causes the robot to go haywire momentarily by triggering Scrooge's car alarm. When Scrooge and Della hide, they get into a small argument until they find themselves being chased by the Gilded Man. Making out of the garage, Della and Scrooge run until the Gilded Man stops to seize the Sword in the Stone to use against them. After the Gilded Man somehow uses the sword, knocks out Mrs. Beakley, and Webby disarms it after trying in vain to crush Della and Scrooge, Della proceeds to try defeating the robot from the inside like she did last time, unaware that she has grown now when she finds herself stuck inside. Then, the boys use their mother's horn against the Gilded Man just as it is about crush Scrooge and Webby. Discovering the robot's weakness, Della tells her sons that it hates noise. After the boys tape all three horns together, Dewey throws them at Della who uses them to create louder noise with her robotic leg, which causes the robot to go haywire again while crumbling into pieces. Realizing that Louie is about to be crushed by the falling robot, Della tries to get out to save him, but find herself caught by the robot's debris on her robotic leg. Luckily, Della disables herself from her robotic leg and jumps out to save Louie just in time. Though the robot's arm partially falls on them, they miraculously survive. Touched by his mother's bravery and attempt to keep him safe while risking her life for him, Louie finally accepts Della as his mother as he thanks and hugs her. Then, the other boys come in to hug their mother. When Webby asks Della how she got free, Scrooge states that she coped with change and adapted to unforseen challenges like any good parent would do while giving back her robotic leg. After reattaching her leg, Della admits to her boys that they are not used to having a mother and that she is not used to being one, but promises to figure it out as they go along in time. After hugging her kids again, Della asks everyone what they want to do, to which they reply with joy about adventuring and treasure hunting. So, they decide to get started. Then, Della states that Donald sure is missing on some family quality bonding time, when in fact, he finds himself captured by General Lunaris and the misguided Moonlanders on the Moon after chewing on Oxy-Chew. In "Raiders of the Doomsday Vault!", Della is out on an adventure with her Uncle Scrooge and her son, Dewey while flying on the Cloudslayer (formerly known as the Sunchaser) on the way to Borway. However, Scrooge points out that their trip is more of a business venture than an adventure. Della and Dewey appear excited when they learn from Scrooge that they are on their way to the Doomsday Vault until he reveals that it's actually a sterile seed depository built and formerly owned by the late Ludwig Von Drake, now owned by his children: Corvus, Anya, and Klara, in case of an apocalypse. However, due to the damage caused by melting permafrost, Scrooge intends to convince the owners to hire his company to fix it. After Della makes a rough and wild landing without crashing the plane, the three come face-to-face with Flintheart Glomgold having arrived to seal the deal as well. During Scrooge's presentation on how he intends to keep the seeds safe, Della and Dewey become even more excited when they learn that the vault harbors golden seeds of the Fabled Money Tree of Oramorus. When they find out that Scrooge intends to lock them up for safety, they are disappointed, but decide to get a head start to take a good look at the money tree seeds before Scrooge does otherwise. Seeing as to how her son thinks like her and is running toward adventure, Della states how proud she is for her son's love for adventure and then, challenges him to a race to the Cloudslayer. After singing and listening to Powerline's "Stand Out" song on the radio from an album case, Della proceeds to ruffle Dewey's hair and kiss him. Then, she reveals that all she ever thought about was teaching her kids how to adventure during her times on the Moon (including avoiding horrifying Moon monsters), but clearly states that Dewey is already a natural at everything. When Dewey refers to himself as a co-pilot, Della joyfully encourages him to take the stick and fly the plane instead as she refers to him as pilot material. Though Scrooge won't allow Dewey to do anything, Della tells him that he's her kid and believes he can do anything; much to Dewey's joy when he refers to his mother as the best. When Dewey has a hard time learning how to fly, Della comes and kindly teaches him a few tricks. At first, all seems to be going well until Dewey accidentally crashes the plane into a cave. Though Dewey apologizes, Della couldn't be more proud of her son than she already is when she considers his first try perfect and hugs him. Then, Della asks him if he wants to exit the cave through the easy tunnel or the "fun" one, to which Dewey chooses the second option. After having fun sliding through the cave's dangerous tunnel, they finally make it to the vault. Della stops Dewey from getting closer to the broken bridge and then, they jump it. Once inside, Della accidentally triggers the vault's security system. Then, Della and Dewey listen to a recording made by Ludwig Von Drake on how to pass through the doors. When the first door won't open due to the color code system being frozen solid, Della partially shows off her anger. When Dewey notices an air vent, Della decides to send Dewey inside so as to let her in from the next room; given his size. Appearances Comics * Issue #2 (Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken!) * Issue #2 (A Viking at My Door!) * Issue #3 (Cheating like Nostradogmus) * Issue #3 (Beware of the Phenomenal Pumpkin People!) * Issue #10 (The Tale of the Two-Headed Horse!) (cameo; flashback) Show Season 1 *1. Woo-oo! (mentioned and pictured) *3. The Great Dime Chase (pictured and mentioned) *10. The Spear of Selene! (mentioned and depicted in magically recorded images) *21. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! (mentioned and depicted in magically recorded images) *22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (mentioned and seen in flashbacks) *23. The Shadow War! (first speaking appearance) Season 2 *1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! (mentioned) *6. Last Christmas! (present day and younger incarnations) *7. Whatever Happened to Della Duck?! *11. The Golden Spear! *12. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! *13. Raiders of the Doomsday Vault! Quotes The Great Dime Chase! The Shadow War! Last Christmas! Video Behind The Scenes Voice of Della Duck DuckTales Disney Channel|The Voice of Della Duck; Paget Brewster Promo Ducktales 2017 - The Mystery Begins|The Mystery of Della Duck Begins DuckTales - This Season On DuckTales (Promo)|The Search of The Truth of Della Duck Spoilers Ducktales - Scrooge reveals the Truth about Della Duck Ducktales 2017 young Donald & Della clip Trivia * In Huey, Dewey, and Louie's first comic appearance, Della says their names in a different order. She calls them Louie, Huey, and Dewey. This is one of the few time the nephews are listed in a different order. * Della was occasionally referred to as Dumbella Duck or Thelma Duck in the old comics before her official name was Della Duck. However, in the episode Last Christmas!, when she and Donald were young it was revealed that the name Dumbella was just a name Donald used to tease her. References Category:Ducks Category:Duck Family Category:2017 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes